The Bad Wolf Returns
by asianravenclaw
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and his companions, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song, land in Rose Tyler's parallel world by a mysterious rift in time and space. For the first time, Eleven and his companions team up with Rose Tyler and Tentoo to close the rift.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

WHOOEEE, WHOOEEEE

The Tardis materialized with the familiar braking sound. The door of the blue police box cracked open, and man with flyaway hair peeked his head out. The owner of the head sniffed, straightened his bow tie, and went back inside, slamming the door shut.

"Alright, it seems we've landed on a planet with an oxygen and nitrogen rich atmosphere, sunny sky, slightly humid, and a chance of rain later, and it looks just like Cardiff! I think we may be in New Cardiff of New Earth about 5 billion years into your future," said the man.

"Glad to have landed, after that rough flight. Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," said a redheaded girl.  
"Please, we just flew through a rift in the universe, you have to expect some complications," the bowtie man replied.

He strolled to the center of the room and stroked the circular control panel that stood in the center of the great big room. The moment he took his hands off, everything in the Tardis shut down with a crash and steam rose from the floor of the Tardis. Everything went dark and there was a groan before everything went eerily quiet in the Tardis.

"What just happened, Doctor?" asked the redheaded girl with a Scottish accent.

The Doctor didn't reply to her question. Instead, he started running around in circles around and around the Tardis, yelling "Oh no, no, no! What are you doing?" He started banging on the random buttons and pulling keys, trying to turn the power back on.

"Doctor, tell me what's happened!" ordered Amy.

"Amy calm down," said Rory, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor, what is going on, you will tell me right now!" demanded Amy.

"We've shut down," shouted the Doctor.

"Shut down? Just start it back up," Amy replied.

"I can't! The Tardis lost all power. This never happens. Never, unless… but that's impossible," the Doctor responded, continuing to bang random keys.

"Can we take a look around?" asked Rory, calmly.

"Look here!" said the Doctor, ignoring Rory. He pointed at a small spark in the ground, and blew into it. "Look, power! We just need to let it charge up for a few hours and we'll be off again. Yes, I remember now! I can fix this!"

"Well then hurry up, Doctor. You promised us a vacation, this is not a vacation," snapped Amy.

"Can we take a look around?" repeated Rory, a little more impatiently.

"Let's charge this, up! Where is the timey-wimey device? I need it!" The Doctor shouted, waving his hand around. He ran around and opened random boxes, rifling through chests and piles of cables. "Amy! Get me my dingley device… Amy!"

"All right, where is it?" shouted Amy. She ran to the other side of the Tardis.

"Guys…I'm gonna take a peek out," said Rory, inching toward the door. Neither Amy nor the Doctor noticed, so Rory opened the door walked out to take a breath of fresh air.

Stretching, Rory looked around the new alien planet. Everything looked exactly like Cardiff, Wales.

"Hey guys…" Rory turned around to tell them everything was normal, but something on the Tardis door caught his eye. The sign on the police box read differently than its usual instructions. All the words had been replaced. Instead of the usual, the words read Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, over and over again.

"Hello," said a voice behind him. Rory turned around, and found himself face to face with a blonde girl. "My name is Rose Tyler."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hi… Um… I'm Rory…" Rory said, "um… but I'm not in charge. That would be the Doctor." Rory pointed at the Tardis behind him.

"Yes, I know," replied Rose, "I need you to come with me. It is very important that the Doctor doesn't know about me."

She grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him away from the Tardis.

"Um… I'm sorry, who did you say you are? Do I know you?" Rory asked. He ran to keep up with the energetic girl.

"I'm Rose Tyler, but I'm nobody important. Remember, the Doctor must not know about me," she repeated.

Rose turned a corner, and the Tardis disappeared from Rory's view. Even though they were out of sight of the Doctor, Rose continued to hurry. She ran past normal looking shops and led Rory into a tall, plain, unmarked building. Just before they entered, Rose pulled out a small gun.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Rory. Without explaining, Rose grabbed Rory's hand and pulled the trigger. Rory felt a sharp stab of pain, but didn't see anything on his hand. Then Rose opened the doors for Rory.

Rory walked in and saw something completely different from what he expected. From the outside, the building had looked like a completely normal office workplace. But inside, everywhere he looked, there were weapons. People were walking around holding giant guns, and there were floating screens and maps pasted all over the walls. Rose walked past everything like it was normal, but Rory could not help but stare that the weird things that were all around him. It looked like a military base in the middle of the city.

They walked across the giant lobby, and went into an elevator. As soon as the doors closed, a cool woman's voice said, "Welcome to Torchwood. Please press the floor you wish to go to."

"Its activated only by members of Torchwood. We have a signal coded into our skins that keeps the alarms from going off. That's what I injected into your hand," explained Rose, pointing at _her_ left palm. "Its so much easier just keep track of the people who go in and out than post security guards."

"Oh, yeah," he just replied, trying to keep up.

Rose pressed the button for the highest floor, and they whooshed up the uncomfortably fast moving elevator. They reached the top floor, and the doors opened to a room with several desks and a big blank wall.

Meanwhile, Amy and the Doctor were busy, trying to power up the Tardis.

"Alright Amy, we just need to plug the red cord into the electric generator, and give the Tardis a shock, open the rift that we rode through, use the rift energy to recalibrate the Tardis and start it back up, eat some jammy dodgers and milk, and we'll be off! See, I told you everything was going to be fine." The Doctor spun around as he said this, and stumbled over.

"Alright, Doctor, but you've put me and Rory through some pretty dangerous situations, isn't that right, Rory?" Amy turned around, looking for her husband. "Rory?" she asked, a little louder. "Rory, where are you?"

"What's happened to Rory?" asked the Doctor. He looked up from the mess of cables he was trying to untangle. "Did he get lost somewhere?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him. Come on Doctor. There's no point in fixing the Tardis if Rory's not here, we can't leave without him," said Amy. She grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him away from his technology.

"But-" the Doctor protested, pointing at the dark control panel of the Tardis.

"Come on, Doctor, something could have happened to him!" Amy pulled harder.

"Alright. We'll find Rory, but once we find him, we are going to go back right away. I don't know what this place is, but it seems dreadfully familiar."

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor, then pulled the Tardis door open and stepped outside. She looked around and shouted "Rory!" She waited a few seconds, but there was no response.

"Oh, where has he got to? Doctor!" she called, turning her head. "Hurry up!"

Just as she turned back around, something caught her eye. The sign on the Tardis door was different than she remembered. As she read the words "Bad Wolf," all the words disappeared and came back to normal. Amy blinked, then rubbed her eyes. She squinted and stared at the sign again. Everything was normal.

"Alright Amy! Are we ready to go Rory hunting?" asked the Doctor. He stepped out of the Tardis wearing a red fez. The sight of the ugly headwear made Amy forget about what she just saw.

"No, Doctor, you are not wearing that. I am not going to travel around an alien planet with a weird fellow wearing a fez," Amy scolded.

"Why? I like fezzes. Fezzes are cool," the Doctor replied as he straightened his bowtie.

Just then, with a bang, something shot the fez off of the Doctor's head. It blasted into pieces and burned up before it hit the ground.

Both Amy and the Doctor turned around. There stood a woman with frizzy hair and a particle gun.

"Hello sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How did you get here? The Tardis completely drained herself of power and shut down just trying to land here, and that was completely by accident," the Doctor demanded.

"I put a tracker on the Tardis. I can go wherever you go. Its baby technology, Doctor, I'm surprised you haven't found the device I planted yet," Professor Song replied, smugly. "I noticed you were in trouble, and I decided I'd find you." Professor Song flipped her hair back.

The Doctor made face when she wasn't looking, then twirled around.

"Alright girls. We have a mission to find Rory Pond. Let's explore this place."

The Doctor started walking, around. Amy and River followed behind. About five minutes later, the Doctor stopped, then sat on a nearby bench.  
"Enough searching. Where is he?"

"Doctor, we've only been looking for a few minutes," said Amy, "you can't just give up now."

River pulled held out her scanner, and beamed it around. "Doctor, my scanner's reading that the building over there has a lot of alien technology. I think we should check it out."

"Right, of course. I was just about to say that," said the Doctor. He jumped up and started brisk walking toward the tall building. He walked a few steps and stopped, staring at the suddenly familiar building.

"By any chance, does that tall thing look familiar to you?" he asked, tilting his head towards Amy.

"Um… no?" Amy replied.

"Its very strange. It's like I have a bad feeling about it," said the Doctor. He stood staring up at the skyscraper. "Never mind, we're in a hurry. Off we go! Geronimo!"

The Doctor, Amy, and River pushed through the door. The moment they walked in, a red light blared and alarms started ringing. People wearing all black completely surrounded them, and pointed their big guns at them.

"Identify yourself," commanded the man in front of them.

"Um…I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and River. If you would put your gun down, I can show you my credentials." The Doctor put his hand in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a black leather wallet, and opened it, revealing a blank piece of paper.

The soldier took the paper from him, and inspected it.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," said the man. The blaring alarms stopped and everyone put their guns down, "Why didn't you tell us you were here for the tour?"

"The tour? Yes, the tour. I love tours. Tours are cool," said the Doctor. "Lead on, then."

The man took them to the elevator, and pressed a button. Instead of getting on with them, though, he stepped off before the doors closed. He pointed his gun at them.

"Unfortunately for you, everyone here at Torchwood has had minor psychic training, so don't try to use the psychic paper again," he said. The doors closed and the floor dropped out from beneath them, and the trio fell down the elevator shaft.

About a hundred stories above them, Rory Pond was standing with Rose Tyler.

"So, where are we?" Rory asked, looking out the giant window.

"Torchwood," Rose replied with a smile.  
"Yeah, I get that. But what's Torchwood?" he asked again.

"It's a secret agency that deals with anything from space. We develop alien technology, and defend out planet from anything happening to it. But recently, we started to notice a rift in space. It is far away, but many things have been passing through it, and everything that goes through the rift, ends up on our planet."

"Just like the Tardis," said Rory.

"Yes, just like the Tardis. The problem is, there have been many things besides the Tardis that passed through the rift. Most of them were harmless, and we were able to take care of it. But as time passes, the rift grows bigger and bigger, and more things are starting to land on our planet. Just a couple weeks ago, three daleks passed through the rift. We don't know where they went, but we know they are on our planet somewhere," said Rose.

"So that's why you need to Doctor, to get rid of the daleks and close the rift," said Rory.

"Yes," said Rose. "In fact, the Doctor is here right now, in this building. He is on the bottom floor, in the dungeon. I need you to go to him and tell him what the problem is. But remember, you must not tell him about me."

"Why not? You know so much about him, why shouldn't he know about you?" asked Rory.

"Please," Rose begged. "Don't tell him about me. Just don't. I might ruin everything."

"Then why did you let me know about you?" asked Rory.

"Because the Doctor won't trust Torchwood. He'll leave before anyone can properly explain what happened. To save this planet, someone he trusts has to explain this to him, and he trusts you. I know he does. Please, make the Doctor stay, and help me save our planet."

"Alright," said Rory, "What do I have to do?"

Just then a part of the big white wall slid open, and the first thing Rory saw was a pair of dirty converse sneakers and a worn brown suit. A man with great, gorgeous hair stood in the opening of the wall.

"Just do exactly what I tell you," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well talk about rude! Not a very friendly fellow, is he? I never trusted people with guns. Guns aren't cool, never carry a gun," said the Doctor, picking himself off the squishy floor.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Amy, as she pulled herself up. She stood up on the slightly wobbly, spongy floor and looked around. They were in a dark room completely enclosed by dark walls. The cushioned ground had broken their fall and kept them from breaking into little pieces.

"It looks like a prison cell," said the Doctor. He wobbled his way to the wall, and licked it. "Ugh, its warm. I think we're really quite far down, I'd say about 100 meters!"

"106.7 meters to be exact," said Professor Song, holding out her beeping scanning device, light up a side of the wall. "The exit's that way, in case you were wondering." She pointed at the wall to her left.

"Yes, I was getting there," said the Doctor. He stumbled over toward the wall that Professor Song showed, but fell and tumbled over. He stood, up, glanced at the two girls, and straightened his bow tie. "Happens to everyone," he mumbled. "All right, lets be off. Come along Pond, River."

He found a small little doorknob, and tried to turn it, but it remained stuck. He pushed the wall, but it didn't budge. He tried using his sonic screwdriver. Despite his efforts, the wall didn't budge.

"Here, let me," said River with a motherly smile. She pushed the Doctor out of the way, pulled out her particle gun, and shot the wall. It slid open with a hiss of steam.

"Ahem," the Doctor. He walked past River and out the door.

"Um… Doctor, aren't we missing something?" asked Amy, as she hurried to catch up with him.

"Yes, I left my jammy dodgers back in the Tardis. I knew I should have brought them," the Doctor replied, absentmindedly.

"No, Doctor. Rory, we forgot Rory!"

"Rory? Yes, Rory. Mr. Pond. We must not forget him," said the Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes, and continued down the hall with River behind her.

Just then, the lights flickered out. They sparked and made cracking sounds. Then everything went black.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy shouted, wildly failing about for the Doctor.

A couple seconds later, the lights sparked back on. In the middle of the long white hallway stood Rory Williams, looking very normal and slightly confused. But behind him, at the end of the hallway, the Doctor thought he saw a very familiar outline of a person, someone blonde, someone lost…

"Rory! Where have you been?" Amy asked.

The Doctor jumped, and shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind.

"There you are! Rory Williams. I knew you'd turn up, you always do," he said, poking Rory in the arm.

"Hello, guys," said Rory, "I told you I was going to take a look around, but you guys were busy, so…"

"How did you get out of the prison?" asked River.

"I didn't get put into a prison. They led me here, and told me about the rift," said Rory.

"Rift? What rift?" asked River.

"The rift in time and space that you and the Doctor just rode through. Apparently things have been passing through it and now there are daleks on this planet and everyone is in danger," said Rory.

The Doctor looked at him, incredulous. "How did you know all that Rory. Did you figure it out on your own? No, I'm the genius, so who told you?"

"Umm…Thanks," said Rory, sounding slightly insulted, "The Torchwood people told me, they said I have to help save them."

"You're trusting the people with big guns? Those untrustworthy people that I don't trust. Why would you trust the people with guns Rory?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, listen, I know you don't want to help these people after they threw you down an elevator shaft, but I have a feeling that this is important. I think you should try to help them, especially because there are daleks involved," said Rory, making small movements with his hands, "They are not bad people, I mean, they brought me back to you guys."

"They have weapons far ahead of their technology. Even on New Cardiff, they didn't have particle guns. That came after they invented mass travel machines, which, judging by the buildings, have not been invented yet," said River.

"We're not in New Cardiff of New Earth," said Rory with a deep breath.

"Then where are we?" asked River impatiently.

"We are in old Cardiff in a parallel world. This is not the future Doctor, it is the present," answered Rory.

The Doctor froze, staring at Rory…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"A parallel world?" asked the Doctor, "I'm not a big fan of parallel worlds. They take things from you, things that don't belong to them."

"Well this one's in danger, and we have to save it," said Rory.

"Why? How do I know you're telling the truth. We fly through some magical rift and you're telling me that I'm in a parallel world, which, by the way, is impossible. I've only been to a parallel world twice in my life, and both times were not fun. If this really is a parallel world, then I have absolutely no intention of staying here, and we should leave right away," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you have to trust me. Please. If you don't save this world, the something really bad is going to happen. I promise you, this is important," begged Rory.

"Trust you? Why should I? You disappeared for a good while now. How do I even know you're Rory, how do I know you if you've been replaced or not?" asked the Doctor.

"Really, Doctor? Replaced? Don't be ridiculous" said Rory, rolling his eyes and giving the Doctor an _you have got to be kidding me _look. The Doctor continue to glare. "Trust me, I am Rory. I'm in love with Amy Pond. When we were young, she made my play games about the raggedy doctor, and after years of being together, we got married. And you, Doctor, you danced at my wedding. I waited two thousand years to be with Amy, and I need you, all of you, to trust me, please." The Doctor didn't drop his harsh gaze, so Rory turned to Amy. "Trust me, Amy Pond," he said.

"Rory, you are Rory. I trust you Rory," said Amy. She took his hand, and held it. Amy turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, listen to him. You have to believe its Rory. You have to trust him."

The Doctor paused. He glanced back and forth between Amy and Rory. Then he spun around and looked at River.

"River, you've been quiet. What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you usually don't hesitate so much when there are people's lives involved. What happened, Doctor, what you are so eager to get away from this world?" River questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. This isn't the place I've been to, I have nothing to fear," said the Doctor, more to himself than anyone else. "All right, then, everybody onwards. Allons-y!" The Doctor pointed towards the end of the hallway, and marched off.

"Allons-y?" mused River under her breath, "That's not his usual catchphrase."

The Doctor walked to the end of the hallway, and found two doors that were bolted shut. He pulled out his screwdriver, and sonic-ed them opened. Then he stood up straight, and marched through, with his companions following him.

They found themselves in a large room, full of people. They were all dressed in black, and most of them held guns, and they all were staring at the Doctor.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to help," he said with a bright smile.

The man who dropped the Doctor down the elevator shaft walked over to him, and shoved his gun against the Doctor's neck.

"How did you escape?" the man demanded.

"Watch the bowtie, please," the Doctor said, holding his hands up.

"Why don't you answer my question before I blow both the bowtie and you head off," said the man.

"Please, no violence," said the Doctor, still with his hands in the air.

A woman wearing stiletto high heels and a big blonde hairdo walked over to them. "Sergeant, please put the gun down," she said, "This is the Doctor. The one with the Tardis," said the woman. "Please, show some respect."

"He certainly doesn't look like the Doctor," said the sergeant, lowering his gun with reluctance.

"You are not entitled to classified information. I suggest you go and tend to your duties," said the blonde woman.

The sergeant glanced back and the group suspiciously.

"Sergeant," warned the lady.

The sergeant gave her a look of annoyance, and marched off.

The stranger turned to the Doctor.

"Hello, my name is Yvonne, and I am one of the senior members of the Torchwood administration," said the lady.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, River, and Rory," said the Doctor, pointing at each person.

"Yes, I know. We know all about you. Rory, I'm glad you found your friends. We were worried you had gotten lost," said Yvonne with a smile.

"Yvonne, I knew a Yvonne. Very stubborn, she was, but she did her duty. She got turned into a Cyberman," said the Doctor, "Not that that should mean anything to you…". He broke off because Amy jabbed his rib and whispered "Not polite" into his year.

"Please, Doctor, we have work to do. Am I correct it thinking that Rory explained to you what is happening right now on our planet?" asked Yvonne, brushing off his comment.

"Yes, a rift in time and space. It happens, it shouldn't be too hard to close. With all this technology I'm surprised you haven't done it already," said the Doctor.

"It's a lot more complicated when you take a closer look. Come with me, and I'll show you," said Yvonne.

She led them to yet another elevator, and stopped in front of them.

"In order to keep the alarms from going off again, we need to plant a tracking device in your palm," Yvonne said, pulling out a small gun.

"No, actually, that won't be necessary," said the Doctor. "River," he said, turning to look at her.

"My pleasure," said River. She pulled out her gun and shot the sensor over the elevator door.

Yvonne gave the Doctor a look of displeasure. "You really are the Doctor, aren't you?" she said with a tint of annoyance.

Yvonne entered the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor. They traveled upwards extremely fast. With a ding! The elevator doors opened to a very familiar room.

"This is really starting to look like Torchwood now," said the Doctor, quietly. We walked around the room and put his hand on the blank, white wall. He leaned his head forward and pressed his cheek on the wall and closed his eyes. He could remember the day when he lost his dearest companion.

"You still miss her, don't you. After all this time, you still miss her," said a voice behind him.

The Doctor turned around, and found himself face to face with… himself.

"Hello Doctor," said the human tenth regeneration, "I'm the Doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Doctor? Who is this? Why are there two Doctors?" asked Amy, looking at eleven.

"He's a human version. Instead of regenerating fully, the Doctor put the regeneration bit into a chopped off hand..." Rory started to explain, then stopped, catching the wildly confused expression on Amy's face. "Never mind, it's a long story."

"Goodness, two Doctors. I don't know what to do with myself," said River. She flashed a smirking smile at Ten, who looked at her with a slightly sad expression. River's smile faltered for a second, but she pretended that she imagined that sad face.

Meanwhile, the Eleventh Doctor was looking at the Tenth Doctor, speechless.

"But, there is only one parallel world where there is a human form of me. That must mean that I'm in _the _parallel world," said Eleven. A dreadful hope started to form in his mind. "That means Rose is here," he said in a whisper.

"Yes, this is Rose Tyler's parallel world, Doctor," said Ten, still looking sad.

"But where is she? Where is Rose?" asked Eleven.

"She's traveling. Couldn't stop traveling, that one. She always loved to travel," said the Tenth Doctor with a forced smile. Rory gave him a sharp look that no one noticed, but the Tenth Doctor ignored it.

"Traveling? Can I see her?" asked Eleven.

"It would be better if you didn't. You would just break her heart again," Ten warned.

"Right, of course. I wouldn't want to do that again, would I?" Eleven said putting on a false bravado that didn't mask the crack in his voice or the tears in his eyes. "Of course not," he repeated.

Behind the big white wall stood Rose, listening to this conversation silent and invisible. Her expression didn't change, nor did her strong expression falter, and even though she wanted to go out and see the new Doctor, she didn't because she knew the consequences.

"Doctors, there is no use in waiting. We have to close the rift, and find the daleks before they destroy us," interrupted Yvonne. She pointed at her watch.

"Yes, of course. The rift. The big, big rift in time and space. I don't understand, why didn't you just close it, I mean, it shouldn't have been too much effort for me," said Eleven, casting a questioning glance at Ten.

"I was busy," said Ten, stiffly.

Amy was still looking back and forth at the two Doctors in confusion. She stared at Ten trying to figure him out, and noticed he looked a little sad.

"That doesn't seem like a very good excuse, even for me," said the eleventh Doctor.

"Well how about the lengthy explanation then," began the Tenth Doctor. He walked over to the wall and pressed his palm against it. A hologram diagram appeared, showing a map of the rift. "The rift is currently causing a lot of energy to flow through, like a hole in a river, for example. The rift energy has been feeding a lot of things, little things at first, but bigger now. Now what needs to happen is someone needs to fly into the rift and put this device into it and activate it," the Doctor continued, holding up what looked like a little metal USB. "It will create a mini black hole in space for a short period of time, enough to suck everything around it through, which includes the rift. Even with all the advanced equipment at Torchwood, there isn't a stable enough ship that can fly to the rift and not get sucked in. Now, like I said, I've been busy, so I haven't had time to build a ship of my own. What you need to do, Doctor, is to fly this thing into the heart of the rift and activate the device using the Tardis. Once the device is triggered, it will still be possible to store some of that rift energy to fly the Tardis back into your world after we defeat the daleks," finished the tenth Doctor with a deep breath. "Everyone understand?"

"That sounds simple enough, don't you agree, Doctor?" asked River, turning to look at eleven.

"Yes, yes it does. Right, give me the device, and I will be back in five minutes," said eleven. He plucked the metal stick from ten's hand and walked out the door with River.

Amy started to follow them, but Rory grabbed her arm and held her back.

"We should stay here, Amy," he said, looking solemn.

"Why? Rory, what's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Its just, something bad is going to happen, Amy. Something horrible," said Rory. He let go of her arm and took a couple steps away from her.

"Rory?" asked Amy, confused. She looked at him, then looked at the tenth doctor, who was looking at her with a curious, solemn face. "What's going to happen? Rory, tell me, please."

"Its-" Rory began, but he was interrupted.

Red alarms began blaring again, just like when the eleventh Doctor had intruded into Torchwood. The tenth Doctor looked around startled.

"What?" he said with a confused look.

The elevator opened, and Rose Tyler ran into the room, carrying a large gun. Ten gave her a look of extreme confusion, silently asking her what was going on. Rose's response was just one word:

"Daleks."


End file.
